


immortality trope but this world needs more redfinch

by davesturntables



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Albert DaSilva, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, finch is an asshole for a while im sorry, race is barely mentioned but he's al's bff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davesturntables/pseuds/davesturntables
Summary: albert is immortal and falls in love with finch during every one of his lifetimes but finch doesnt remember his past lives so al just has to come out repeatedly in completely different centuries





	immortality trope but this world needs more redfinch

**Author's Note:**

> tw transphobia and dysphoria  
i mention the year of the strike but it rly doesnt play a part in this  
there's the slightest nsfw untertone? nothing happens though  
also finch died during the strike but it was never mentioned, just wanted to clarify why he was back so early

It is the year 1896, Albert is immortal and has been stuck in the body of a 17 year old for as long as he can remember. He isn't even sure how old he is or was as the years keep blurring together.

That is, until he meets a boy. He's going about his day as usual as he had been working with the newsies of Manhattan for a little over 2 years now, it was easy to fit in, children thought of everyone over 15 as an old man and nobody suspected him yet.

He finds said boy panting and near hysterical from a nearby alley and proceeds to utter calming words while lightly rubbing circles on the boy's shoulder. He mumbles a few words about two guys chasing him, which Albert pins on the Delanceys immediately.

The kid looks to be about 14 or 15 and has light brown curls falling in his bruised face. His eye is swollen and has a yellowish tint to it but from what Albert can see it's a beautiful greyish green colour. Once he's calmed down Albert leads him to the lodging house for the rest of the day so the kid could rest before meeting a group of loud newsboys.

Jack and Specs decided on a name for the boy, Finch, pretty quickly, the boy liked birds and was small and quick like one. He had to stay in Al's bunk for a few nights cause he didn't earn enough and Al had brought him in, nobody would sacrifice their cool space in the middle of July. To be honest neither of them really minded, they were small and less muscular than some others so they fit nicely without being too overwhelmed by the heat.

1899

They both had enough money to afford a bed now but still chose to share, explaining it to the other newsies as saving up money for something bigger. Finch had caught up to him in age, though he wouldn't know, Albert said he wasn't sure how old he was, it worked for him since he hated celebrating his birthday anyways. 

Race knew though. Race knew everything and Albert trusted him like a soulmate. He didn't believe in soulmates, platonic or not.

Albert was quietly dying every night as sleeping with Finch so close meant he couldn't unwrap the clothing around his chest. Nonetheless he wouldn't give up a chance to be near Finch even if it killed him. God knows the boy will soon figure out his..friend isn't aging. 

Albert had meant to do something about that but pussied out every time he had a moment alone with Finch. They had done things. There hasn't been a kiss on the lips yet but the air is so thick around them and time slows down, they can sense each other's feelings.

Finally it happens, the other boys are out selling their evening papes but they decided they had enough to get by and take a day off. God knows every newsie needed one once in a while. Albert is pushed against the wall, his arms around Finch's neck, their faces only a few inches apart. They stare into each other's eyes and Albert giggles, then goes beet red. That is enough to make Finch connect their lips. It's beautiful, Albert's not sure if it's the kiss or too tight binding but he can't breathe so he ends up pulling away 20 seconds later. It felt like eternity to the pining children.

Then Finch's hand is on Al's collarbone and he panics, pushing the boy off. He wasn't ready, he was content just to hold his face and kiss his soft lips. He couldn't do it, god knows how Finch may react. Finch looked at him quizzically. Albert was visibly shaking.

"Hey, you okay? Al? I'm really sorry I didn't mean to freak you out I swear I wasn't trying to take it to the next level this soon, I didn't know where to keep my hands.." Finch is rambling and Al is paralysed in fear because it's now or never.

"Shut it," Al takes a deep breath, "it wasn't your fault. I'm..I mean I was born a girl. But I'm a boy I swear. Didn't mean to tell you like this right now but you were bound to find out eventually."

He finally looks up at Finch, trying to guess what he thinks of it or whether he understands what Al just said. Finch just looks confused, until his expression is replaced by something..disgust?

Abort mission. Except he doesn't know what to say. Should he apologize? He takes a step closer to Finch, who just steps farther.

"Don't-..just don't talk to me," he looks scared and disgusted, then he's heading for the door, "goodbye, Albert."

Albert breaks down.

1915

He left the newsboys about a week after the Finch incident, afraid of who the boy might tell if he doesn't keep away from his sight, it was getting risky staying in one place for so long anyways. He was heartbroken and angry with himself, angry at his body. This was all so wrong, why him? He lost hope for a while, ran away to Michigan, worked part time jobs and got a cat.

1916

Albert moved back to New York, which proved to be a mistake almost immediately. He got a job at a factory producing weapons for the ongoing war. Which is where he was introduced to a coworker who introduced himself as Patrick "Finch" Cortes. Albert put on his best fake smile, he needed this job, needed another chance, he had never met an old lover twice, sure he hadn't also broken up with them on terrible terms so maybe this was just fate's way of saying "hey, fuck you!"

Weeks passed, the two got closer again, Albert was still madly in love. Then Finch asked him out for a few drinks. They had a great night, really. Albert hadn't felt so hopeful in the past 17 years so he decided to shoot his shot. Things...went even worse. Finch gave him a good punch to the nose because of how close they were when Albert broke it to him. He left yet again. Albert quit work, he didn't find another for a while and almost ended up homeless.

1982

When Finch returned in the 80s it had been long enough for Albert to forget the pain he had been caused by the guy and thought to himself that maybe, just maybe, third time's the charm. Plus the times had progressed, people were more accepting, medicine was improving.

So he met Finch while getting an ice cream, the boy had written his number and nickname on the cup and winked when handing it over. They went out a few times, first to ridiculous roller skating rinks and fairs, about 2 months later when Finch reached 18 they started going to nightclubs and bars. They fooled around for almost a year, Finch once jokingly mentioned Al moving in with him.

Third time was not the charm, he learnt that the hard way. 

1983

He still saw the guy occasionally, they had lots of friends in common. It wasn't quite as hard as the last 2 times so perhaps the times really had changed.  
He found out Finch died of cancer in 1994.

2017

Medicine truly does improve over the course of 200 years. Albert got a top surgery date planned and he got on testosterone 3 years ago. He's feeling better, more confident. He just wishes he wasn't doomed to love and fail Finch forever. It was like a curse and he wasn't sure who he had pissed off for it. Maybe third time was the charm, not like he needed to be rejected again. If only he could forget about the curly haired boy. But he still saw his face in every one of his dreams.

Fate truly despised him and threw the boy in his way half a year later. He was introduced to Albert by a guy he still thought of as Race, it wasn't Race but they had the same amount of energy and had developed a deep bond with Albert.

It was during Race's bachelor party, him and Finch had apparently been college roommates.

2018

Albert had decided to wait til after surgeries to try to talk to Finch but the boy had other plans, he showed up in the coffee shop Albert worked at almost daily. Albert tried to switch shifts and work early mornings or late nights but Finch didn't seem bothered. Albert was head over heels for the guy and it probably wasn't a secret to anybody. Nobody initiated things though, they just existed in the moment with no commitment and no pressure. 

2019

Finch invited Albert over to his parents' for thanksgiving. They were spending almost every moment together, they might as well live together. It couldn't be though and Albert was well aware of that. He decided to talk to Finch a week before thanksgiving, no point in meeting his parents and find out they're all nice people only for it to fail again. Being immortal, he didn't need any more people to miss and avoid for decades.

So he texted Finch a quick "hey can we talk (irl)" and the boy was over in 15.

"You better not be breaking up with me DaSilva, I've told my parents all about you," Finch said jokingly but Al caught the anxiety in his voice.

Al smiled at him and shook his head, looking at him with so much love before remembering what he was there to do. Finch, who was incredible at sensing his emotions, came closer and wrapped him in his arms after getting a tiny nod from Albert, indicating that touch was fine. They stood there for a few minutes, Albert's heart was racing, he knew postponing this wouldn't help but he couldn't bring himself to ruin this again, he was tired.

Tired of having to do this, tired of immortality and failure, tired of sadness.

He finally pushed Finch away slightly and looked him in the eyes. Finch gave him a lost puppy look and he almost started crying right there.

"Alright, rip off the bandaid, get it over with quickly, the sooner he leaves the sooner you can break once again" he wasn't sure if he whispered that or said it to himself in his head but Finch didn't look like he heard anything.

"I'm trans. I know you're gonna be angry or disgusted or disappointed that I didn't just tell you straight away but I've been playing this trope for so long so just get it over with and get out."

Finch stared at him for a moment before closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, when he opened them again there were tears in his eyes, which he quickly wiped away, "..you think I'm going to leave or hate you because of that."

"Obviously, it's not normal, you-..people have done it before. I know how it goes," Albert sounded frustrated, this was taking too long.

"I wanted to wait for a better moment to say this but. Albert DaSilva, I love you. I support you and I understand, I mean sort of, my brother's trans, obviously I don't really know how it feels. Sorry," he blushed a deep pink and looked down. That was enough for Albert to start crying, he took a few steps over to Finch and collapsed into him, sobs wrecking his body. Finch pet his hair and pulled him to the couch, where he held him for hours. They might've both fallen asleep at some point.

So fourth time was the charm, huh. Albert was happy, something he hadn't properly experienced since he met Finch for the first time all those years ago. He decided he might tell Finch about the immortality business too, some other time. For now nothing else mattered but Finch's arms around him and his lips occasionally pressing soft kisses on top of Albert's head.

**Author's Note:**

> i did not proofread because im already insecure


End file.
